Pecas
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: KatsuDeku. Solamente quiere corroborar la veracidad de aquello. -Secuela de Cuatro y cuatro.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.** Esto es mero entretenimiento.

 _Había querido escribir una secuela de lo que fue_ Cuatro y cuatro _pero... en su momento no conseguí lo que buscaba._

 ** _KatsuDeku. Relación no establecida._**

* * *

 **Pecas**

Solamente quiere corroborar la veracidad de aquello. Recuerda haberlo leído en alguna parte y la curiosidad le ha estado molestando desde hace un tiempo.

—¿Kacchan? —El chico enfrente de él se remueve con incomodidad.

Mira sus pómulos y pasa por alto el que le haya llamado, entorna los ojos y cuenta las marcas en su piel de manera inconsciente. Está seguro de que esas pecas le han seguido toda su vida mas no recuerda si han sido siempre las mismas.

—Um, ¿Kacchan? —Lo ve moverse pero no le está prestando atención y ahora ni siquiera ha escuchado lo que ha dicho.

Le cabrea, frunce el ceño y chasquea la lengua contra su paladar. Realmente no quiere hacer esto, pero su memoria no le ayuda, no recuerda mucho de cuando niños y en estos momentos no se acuerda de las veces en que han estado en los vestidores, sus recuerdos están un poco nublados; y necesita quitarse esas ansias o le volverán loco.

En un movimiento ágil toma por la muñeca a su compañero y lo lleva contra la cama bocabajo. Escucha al menor quejarse y sus murmullos se apagan en las sábanas. Se sienta sobre los muslos del más bajo e inmoviliza sus brazos sujetándole con una mano ambas muñecas por encima de su cabeza.

Cualquier persona que los viera no podría entender la situación, en especial por el desdén con que lo trataba, él mismo no lo entiende sin embargo comprenderlo es lo que menos le interesa ahora.

Si tiene en su rostro es probable que tenga en su espalda.

Ni siquiera está pensando en lo significa hacer esto, está invadiendo su espacio personal; pero supone que está bien, ya le ha mordido antes. Con su mano libre delinea el borde de la playera del peliverde, pasa sonoramente la saliva acumulada en su boca, está dudando; toma la tela con parsimonia y descubre la espalda ajena en un sólo movimiento. Escucha un chillido sofocado y la piel del muchacho se eriza.

—¡¿Kacchan, qué está-?!

—Cállate. —Lo interrumpe.

El menor intenta voltear a verle pero con su posición es un poco complicado, a sus oídos llega un suspiro de resignación y su atención vuelve a la espalda del muchacho.

Tiene que admitir que ha hecho un buen trabajo, las líneas de sus músculos se marcan con exquisitez y está tentado a perfilar cada una de ellas. Examina su espalda de arriba abajo y no ve en su piel nada más que algunas cicatrices y costras. Eso debería satisfacerlo pero no.

Con la yema de sus dedos tienta la piel ajena, empieza en su espalda baja, donde la pretina de su pantalón alcanza, y sube por las primeras cinco vértebras de su columna. Percibe el delicado borde de cada hueso, mueve sus dedos hacia afuera y acaricia los costados del menor, lo siente estremecer; palma raspaduras y las acaricia como si quisiera grabarlas en la punta de sus dedos, en este punto ya no sabe lo que hace y es mejor así, probablemente lo quemaría de saberlo.

Sigue subiendo por su espina dorsal; roza las siguientes doce vértebras y baja por las mismas para tocar las líneas de sus músculos. Ha hecho demasiado sin darse cuenta... no, es sólo que nunca le prestó atención. Le embelesa la estructura de su cuerpo, presiona ligeramente en su carne y advierte la piel áspera del muchacho. Asciende por el músculo dorsal y nota su escápula de manera sutil antes de llegar al trapecio, siente el músculo bajo sus dedos, está tenso por la posición que le ha hecho mantener.

Quiere ver sus hombros y su cuello pero la camiseta de su compañero se lo impide.

Empieza a jalar la prenda —Quítatela —dice mientras le obliga a estirar los brazos para pasar la playera.

—E-espera Kacchan...

Ignora de nuevo las quejas de Izuku y le saca la prenda sin su consentimiento. Observa la piel expuesta: no hay una sola mancha. Bufa un poco decepcionado, esperaba encontrar alguna otra marca. Sin darse cuenta suelta el agarre que ha mantenido en las muñecas del peliverde y palpa ambos hombros, es más firme de lo que pensó. Se inclina sobre el joven debajo de él y toca la piel de su cuello con los labios.

En un instante está viendo la parte trasera de su cuello y al otro está viendo sus ojos verdes. Han cambiado posiciones.

—...no es justo, Kacchan. —Ciñe sus manos en sus muñecas y le mira un tanto enfadado, casi hace un puchero.

Ve un color amapola pintar sus pómulos y no puede evitar sonreír, pero claro, _le gusto al nerd_.

—Eres muy cruel —Le reclama, su voz tiembla un poco.

Y él es muy idiota. ¿Por qué estaría haciendo eso si no fuera recíproco?

Suelta una carcajada vasta y burlona que no hace más que confundir al menor. Y mientras el muchacho le cuestiona el porqué de su risa ésta solo aumenta en volumen.

Puede que haya confirmado que no siempre las pecas salen en la espalda y en los hombros pero ha descubierto lo atolondrado que es Deku.


End file.
